


Love for The Seasons

by akiramuzu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiramuzu/pseuds/akiramuzu
Summary: Beomgyu hanya berharap dirinya bisa terlepas dari belenggu hangat musim semi.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 4
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Love for The Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu My Hair is Bad oleh Makka. (Ini pertama kaliku bikin angst. Ya ampun, malu banget.) Selamat membaca~

Beomgyu pernah jatuh cinta dengan musim semi. Di saat napas menjadi hangat, tangannya meraih sang kekasih untuk tidak pergi, mengajaknya untuk selalu bersama hingga mati.

Tapi, yang akhir-akhir ini Beomgyu sadari adalah bagaimana hatinya terasa nyeri ketika Taehyun sudah menghilang saat dia membuka mata di pagi hari. Tak lagi dia dapati senyum teduh Taehyun seusai bergumul di atas ranjang yang berdecit. Atau pun pelukan setelah seharian bekerja yang dulunya secara impulsif saling berbagi.

Beomgyu menyesalinya; hatinya yang masih berharap bisa menghambur ke dada Taehyun, Beomgyu menyesalinya. Untuk apa mengharap Taehyun pulang ketika dia bukan lagi rumahnya? Seharusnya begitu, tapi, hatinya tidak pernah mau untuk diatur.

Decit pintu apartemen menggema di ruangan yang sepi. Bukannya tak bertuan, hanya saja, sang pemilik tidak lagi dianggap ada. Beomgyu menangis dalam tidurnya, untuk kali ini, hatinya meminta sesuatu yang berbeda. Dirinya bangkit, barangkali, sosok yang membuka pintu apartemennya tadi adalah orang yang mampu melepaskannya dari belenggu hangat musim semi, yang barangkali, adalah orang yang mau memeluknya, mengajaknya bercengkrama, mengecup dahinya hingga pagi.

Walau begitu, yang Beomgyu terima hanya pecah dari rapuhnya hati. Setiap melangkah, seakan menginjak duri yang ngilunya bisa terasa dari kepala hingga kaki. Karena pemandangan yang dia lihat tetaplah tidak seperti apa yang dia pinta. Dengan terang-terangan Taehyun menundukkan kepala, meraih tengkuk wanita yang juga tampak menikmatinya, tepat di depan pintu apartemen yang mereka beli untuk perayaan tahun kedua.

Tanpa kata, Taehyun melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak sedikit pun terkejut dengan adanya Beomgyu yang menyambutnya—yang dia pikir, karena jua merasa rindu sebab sudah dua hari dia tidak kembali. Tapi, melihat ekspresinya yang tidak terdeskripsi, Taehyun tau kalau Beomgyu _tau_.

“Tinggallah di sini dengan dia.”

 _Beomgyu mencinta, tapi, Taehyun tidak_. Seringkas itu, mana mungkin Beomgyu tidak paham bahwa dunia sudah memukul perasaannya untuk mundur, dipaksa menginjak ribuan kelopak sakura yang perlahan gugur.

“Maksudmu? Ini apartemen kita!”

Keduanya beranjak ke kamar. Taehyun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Beomgyu mengemas barang. “Jangan gila!”

“Buat apa, Taehyun? Alasanmu pergi, alasanmu tidak pernah pulang ke sini lagi, karena ada aku, bukan?” Beomgyu tersenyum tipis. “Jadi, buat apa?”

Untuk malam ini, Beomgyu mendekap sang musim semi. Menghirup dalam-dalam meski aromanya telah sedikit berubah sejak terakhir kali melakukan ini.

Dengan berat hati melangkah pergi, sekali lagi Beomgyu menarik napas. Setelah dekapnya lepas, aroma berganti.

 _Ah_ , Beomgyu tersenyum, ini aroma musim panas.

Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hati akan sangat hampa, menangis saja. Walau waktu dimana Beomgyu dan Taehyun tertawa bersama tak akan kembali, relakan saja.

Semi sudah berjalan terlalu lama. Kini, saatnya musim berganti.


End file.
